


The Lemon and the Little Shark

by LightBlueColor



Category: Holoive English, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: AmeSame, Ansgty near the ending, Fluffy at times, Gawr Gura - Freeform, Happy Ending, HoloMyth - Freeform, Hololive English - Freeform, Watson Amelia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBlueColor/pseuds/LightBlueColor
Summary: Watson Amelia finds a Shark in her home, together the two bond and get closer...but sadly, Gura must eventually return to her home or maybe she was home all along?
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a whole day making this, Thanks to my gf for proof reading the fanfiction
> 
> I really liked this work.

Watson left her coat and hat on the old wooden coat hanger, she hummed as she walked all the way to her desk. It had been a normal day for Detective Watson, there was nothing out of the ordinary for her. It was the same relaxing but boring schedule. She sat down on her chair, staring at her messy desk with papers and other random things. Though something felt extremely off, she could hear Bubba growling as he slept on his cozy dog bed. She sniffed the air, it smelled like the beautiful blue ocean and like fish from the nearby marketplace. She looked under her desk and noticed something blue moving around, it looked like a tail. She raised her eyebrows “What do we have here, eh?” the blue creature began to move towards Watson, she pulled out the gun out of her holster. 

“Don’t move an inch..” the blue thing emerged out of the desk, she resembled a shark and was eating a crimson red apple. Watson stayed silent and put her gun back into the holster and she got out of her chair. “Who are you? Where are your friends or family?” asked the Detective, the shark girl looked confused and dumbfounded. The shark got up and put her arms around Watson’s leg. She began to go into a panic, this blue creature was hugging her and not saying a word. “I don’t know where home is..” the shark muttered. Did she forget her memory? Watson thought. Watson frowned and saw how watery the girl’s eyes were getting. She pat her head and kneeled down at the girl, she gave her a comforting smile

“I’ll gladly take you in.”

Watson got hit on the head by the shark “I’M NOT THAT SHORT-” she yelled at her and crossed her arms. Watson rubbed her head and laughed “I’m sorry- haha.” Watson got up and smiled “Let’s go sit on the couch or something..” she held the girl’s hand and brought her to the couch. “Wait here, okay? I’ll get you something to eat.” Watson said comforting. The shark nodded and saw Bubba walking towards her, she raised her eyebrow. What the hell was that thing? She tried to stay far away from the dog. He began to growl and barked, Watson came over with a plate of cookies and a glass of apple juice. “Don’t worry about Bubba, alright? He doesn’t bite!” Watson said as she placed the food on the small coffee table. “What’s your name by the way? I’m Amelia Watson.” The shark seemed to not have her full attention on Watson, until she heard Bubba growling again “Oh..I’m Gawr Gura.” Watson smiled again. Gura’s attention went to the plate of food, she had lost her attention from Bubba. 

She picked up the glass and quickly drank it, Watson watched in shock. It was almost as if Gura hadn’t drank anything in ages. Gura began to shove as many cookies as she could in her mouth. Watson laughed “God, aren't you hungry?” Gura nodded slowly and looked at Watson “I appreciate your help.” Watson nodded and gave her a thumbs up “Anytime Gura-” Gura stared at her empty glass and then back at Watson “Is it fine if I called you, Ame?” Watson’s face turned a bit red, nobody had given her a nickname. “Ah! It’s fine!” Gura yawned and rubbed her eyes, “You got a place I could snooze?” Watson looked around and pointed to her bedroom “You could sleep over there?” 

Gura jumped off the couch and walked towards the bedroom. Watson might as well sleep on the couch, she was making the couch as comfortable as possible. Gura was in the doorway of the bedroom “Ame..I would prefer if you slept here.” Watson’s face turned red, she had never shared a bed with anyone. “Uh, I mean wouldn’t you prefer not to sleep next to me?” Watson asked in an embarrassed tone. Gura shook her head and looked at Watson “Please..I’d feel scared sleeping alone.” Watson sighed and looked at Gura “Okay, I will.”

She sat on the bed watching Gura fall asleep, though the clock kept ticking and the shark has yet to slumber. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” Watson asked, Gura locked eyes with Watson “I prefer you lay down.” Watson nodded and laid down “Well alright, goodnight Gura.” She closed her eyes and after a while Gura put her arms around Watson’s arm and began to fall asleep. Watson opened her eyes and smiled “How cute..” 

\-----------------

Morning approached the two. Watson was the first to wake up, she saw how comfortable Gura looked, she was clinging onto her arm. Watson giggled and attempted to slide away slowly, so she didn’t wake up the sleeping shark. She decided to check the kitchen for anything to feed her and Gura. When she checked it was as empty as her brain at the moment. She began to freak out, what was she going to do? She had to go to the market but didn’t want to leave Gura alone. She might as well wake her up so the two could go out together. She walked towards the bed and poked Gura “Gooood mornin...!” Watson said, Gura yawned and opened her eyes slightly. “Good morning..” Watson smiled and got up “We have to go out, Gura.” Gura raised her eyebrows and yawned “Am I going home..?”

Watson felt a small sting in her heart, she only knew this girl for half a day and she was already getting attached to the little shark. “Ahaha..No, not yet. We gotta get breakfast!” Gura rubbed her eyes and jumped out of the bed. “Before we go out. Let’s change you out of that-” Gura growled at Watson ‘No way, I wanna be in my shark hoodie.” Watson shook her head “I don’t want people finding out you're a shark, come on.” Gura crossed her arms and put on a pouting expression. Watson sighed, it seemed there was nothing that could change Gura’s mind. “Well, alright. Just don’t make it too obvious?” Gura nodded and went over to the door. 

Watson held her hand “Just making sure you don’t get lost.” Gura looked down at Watson’s hand and smiled. The two walked over to the marketplace, Watson hummed and Gura attempted to mimic her, however soon she got distracted. She stared at the fruits and vegetables on the stands. Her eyes lit up the more she saw, she picked up a lemon and showed it to Watson “Can we get one?” Watson laughed and rubbed the back of her neck “For what reason?” Gura stared at the lemon in her palm and then looked at Watson “Because it reminds me of you..” Watson felt a bit confused but it was adorable. “Sure, we can get one.” Gura excitedly dropped the lemon in the basket. As they continued shopping, Gura could not get her eyes off of it. 

Perhaps, Gura finally felt comfortable around the Detective.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days have passed since Gura came into Watson’s life, the two have created amazing memories together. Their personal favorite being the time they attempted to make breakfast together. Watson and Gura had failed miserably, making a mess in the kitchen and almost burning down the apartment. Even if it sounds scary, the two laughed it off and just ordered breakfast at a nearby restaurant. Gura sat alone on the couch, staring at the lemon she bought days ago with Watson. She was waiting for her return, her shark tail wagging anytime she heard footsteps coming near the door. The clock kept ticking, the only sounds Gura could hear was the sounds of the clock and Bubba’s growling in his sleep. She heard the door creek open and her eyes lit up, she turned her head to the door.

“Ame! You're bac-” she cut off as she noticed how hurt Watson looked. Watson laughed and smiled weakly “Ah, don’t worry about it. Just a little accident occured.” Gura saw the cuts on Watson’s hand and looked around the room. She saw some bandages on the corner of the desk and she ran up towards it. Watson tilted her head, for once someone was actually caring for her? “Sit down, Ame.” Watson nodded and sat on the office chair, she watched as Gura gently grabbed her hand and wrapped the bandage around it. She had her full attention, making sure it was wrapped perfectly for the Detective. Watson smiled and looked at Gura, their eyes didn’t meet but she was still thankful for the little shark caring for her so much.

Watson was always a lone wolf, she had herself only. She only took care of her own self and seeing someone take care of her and be there for her made her tear up. She wasn’t used to such kindness but she appreciated every second. She was afraid to let Gura go, she wanted her to stay. Gura got up and smiled at Watson “Should be fine now. How did you get hurt anyways?” Watson’s face turned red and giggled “Promise not to laugh?” Gura nodded her head up and down slowly. “Okay, so I tried to pet a cat..and well let’s say it didn’t end up so pretty!” Gura began to burst out into laughter that she began to cry “YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS? A CAT OF ALL THINGS!” Watson’s face became more red and she crossed her arms “It’s not..that funny-hehe okay maybe a little bit.” 

Watson took a deep breath and looked at Gura “Right, so I wanted to tell you there’s this nearby beach here. You want to go there and take a walk?” Gura nodded and her tail wagged “I do!” Watson got up and winked “I knew you’d say yes.” She walked towards the door, Gura following from behind. The two whistled in sync as they walked towards the beach. The two seemed to always get closer together as the seconds passed, their bond becoming unbreakable. 

The smell of the sea was so familiar to Gura and this place almost felt similar to home. Wait, this was home. She looked over at Watson but she did not look back, she kept whistling and holding Gura’s hand close. The shark frowned, she wanted to get the courage to tell Watson this was her home. Watson looked down at Gura, she noticed that her excited expression had become a depressing one. “You okay, Gura?” Gura nodded and put on a fake smile “I’m fine, can we sit down?” Watson nodded “But first, let me get us some Ice Cream!” Gura smiled and sat down, she waited for Watson to return. Her eyes became watery as she stared at the sapphire ocean. She was debating if she would even tell Watson right here and now. She heard footsteps approaching close, she looked over her shoulder and saw the Detective. She handed her an ice cream cone and watched as Gura chomped it up. “The ocean is pretty, right?” Watson said calmly as she heard the waves crashing together. Gura nodded and smiled “It really is.” The two stayed silent, just enjoying the view and the company of one another. Gura sighed and broke the silence “Ame, if I went back home, would you miss me?” Watson didn’t say a word, it’s almost as if she wasn’t paying attention. 

She opened her mouth to speak “Of course, but I wouldn’t hold you back. You have friends and family who miss you. I don’t want to take that away from you.” 

“You’re stupid, don’t hide how you really feel.” Gura thought to herself.

Watson looked at her bandaged hand and smiled “I’ll remember all that we did together, though.” Gura stayed silent, she had no idea what to say. All she could feel was this major sting in her heart. Watson was upset and alone, it was obvious she was hiding her sadness. Moonlight began to cast on them and they watched the stars rise, Watson got up from the ground and reached her hand out to help Gura up. “Shall we head home?” she asked in a comforting tone. Gura took her hand and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

\-----------

The two were getting ready to head to bed, they had a quiet dinner. No words were spoken between the two. Watson put her coat and hat away, she sighed. She looked around to see if Gura was nearby. “I don’t want her to leave, but she’s better off in her natural habitat.” she began to feel a flaming rage inside, was she getting too attached to the small creature? With her wounded hand, she punched the coat hanger making it fall to the ground. She didn’t want to let her go but she knew she had to. She shouldn’t have gotten attached in the first place. She could hear Gura emerging from the bedroom “Is everything..okay?” she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Watson’s eyes widened and she looked behind her “Ah! Don’t worry about it. I’m just being clumsy hehe!” Gura nodded and went back to the bed to sleep “Night..Night, Ame.”

“Yeah..goodnight.” 

Watson kept rolling around in bed, trying to get comfortable to get a wink of sleep. She sighed and sat up. There was no point, she simply felt upset about everything. She saw the sun rising and frowned “So much for sleep..” She got up and put on her normal detective attire. She poured cereal into a bowl and just sat down at the table, she didn’t even eat it. Gura had woken up and saw the sight of Watson just sitting there, she felt bad. She seemed like she wasn’t in a very good mood , Gura sighed and took a deep breath “Ame, Can we go to the beach again?” Watson’s eyes lit up and she jumped from her chair “I knew you loved it..I do wanna g-” she was cut off by Gura.

“I want to go because it’s my home.”

Watson felt a sting in her heart.

This really was the end between their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Watson and Gura headed to the beach, no words were spoken to each other. No hand holding and no looking at each other. Just awkward silence. They made it to the beach, Watson looked down at Gura and gave her a weak smile “So..this is it.” Gura nodded slowly and walked over to the shore. She felt a rushing anxiety, should she really do this? Is this even the right thing to do? She kept asking herself questions, however she had no answers to them. Watson watched as Gura got closer and closer to the water, she walked right behind her. “I’ll cherish the memories you gave me.” Gura said, not looking behind her. Watson laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck “Yeah, me too. Thanks little shark.”

She gave her a head pat, her smile slowly becoming a frown. Gura looked back and stared at Watson, she began to tear up “I wanna stay with yo-” Watson cut her off and kneeled down “You have to go home, You have family and friends. I’ll be fine on my own.” She put her hands on Gura’s shoulder. Gura looked down on the ground and tears began to run down her cheek “But, it doesn’t feel right, Ame.” Watson didn’t respond, she was looking for the right words to say. She couldn’t muster any words, all she could feel were the rushing waves of sadness. She wasn’t going to cry, she didn’t want to cry. What Gura needed right now was comfort and reassurance that everything will be alright. “You want to go home, I can’t stop you from doing what you want.” Watson said in a sad tone as she got up. She backed away from Gura and smiled “I’ll miss you, but all good things come to an end.”  
Gura turned her back and stared at the sea, her home. She quietly said “Goodbye..Ame, I’ll miss you.” Watson had heard the words and smiled “Farwell, may we meet again in another time.” She watched as the shark swam away and turned around. She could feel the tear droplets rush down her face as she walked away from the shore. She wouldn’t have felt this pain if she didn’t get so attached to Gura. Memories of the two together kept rushing in, she couldn’t help but cry. She hid her face with her detective hat and looked down at her bandaged hand. Gura was the only one who gave her the care and company she so desperately needed. Now all of that was gone, it was too good to be true thought Watson. She stayed in the same spot, not saying a word and not moving an inch. Thinking what she could have done differently. 

Gura was her only companion, the only one who would listen to what she had to say. Now she was on her own, no Gura by her side. It was just Amelia Watson, alone. Her investigation of finding Gura’s home was over and done with. She might as well return home to her boring lone wolf lifestyle. 

She felt someone cling onto her and she suddenly got scared “AH WHAT THE HE-” She looked down and saw Gura. She blinked a couple times to see if it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, it wasn't. “Gura, you have to go back home.” Watson said, frowning. 

“You are my home, Ame.”

Watson’s heart began to race and her face turned red “H-Huh?” Gura gave her a big hug and laughed “You’re my home, Ame. I don’t want to ever leave your side.” Watson began to cry more, not tears of sadness but happiness. Gura pulled something out of her pocket and put it into Watson’s hand. It was the lemon they had bought days ago, Watson felt confused “Why did you bring this with you..?” Gura smiled and wiped the tears off her eyes.

“Because it reminds me of home and you’re my home.”

Watson smiled and hugged the little shark.

Gura had finally found home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC REALLY TIRED ME OUT BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT, IT WAS A NICE RIDE FOR ME :)
> 
> and now I shall go sleep peacefully <3  
> Thanks again for my lovely Girlfriend helping me out with this.


End file.
